leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Crabominable (Pokémon)
|} Crabominable (Japanese: ケケンカニ Kekenkani) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from when leveled up at Mount Lanakila. Biology Crabominable is a crustacean Pokémon resembling both a horsehair crab and the mythical yeti. It is mostly white, with a blue face and details, and light yellow hair with two taller hairs sticking out on top. It has fur, and has extra furry spots around its arms, mouth, and claws. Its arms are segmented into three parts, with a blue dot on the middle segment. Its claws have the appearance of a dark blue foot print or paw print, with the biggest mark being the actual claw. It has four legs with blue tips made out of ice, which can freeze a victim when touched. Its face consists of a light blue "mask", closed eyes and a large mouth that goes down into its chest fur. It has two large teeth showing as well. It has a marking on its chest probably to make it appear more like a yeti, which is usually portrayed as ape-like. On its stomach is an armor plate that is blue with light blue stripes. As a , it evolved and grew fur to bear the cold on snowy mountains. It is capable of smashing thick walls of ice to bits, and turning back avalanches. It often launches flurries of punches without thinking. At desperate times, it can lop off its cold-filled pincers and fire them like rockets. Crabominable is the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Crabominable debuted in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, where it evolved from Hala's after winning a against a . Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. The white fur on its body allows Crabominable to withstand the coldest weather.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Crabominable debuted in PASM21. On Poni Island, was attacked by a Crabominable that led a group of when he tried to retrieve the Mirage Berry they stole from him. It later joined Sun's team and was given the nickname Dong. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (18th release)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5|*|'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution at |no2=740 |name2=Crabominable |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Crabominable. * Crabominable has the longest English name of all Pokémon, with 12 letters. * Crabominable is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 478. Origin Crabominable is likely based on a . Additionally, some of its traits are reminiscent of s, s, and the . The very nature of its design may be an allusion to s. Name origin Crabominable may be a combination of ''crab and abominable snowman. Kekenkani may be a combination of 毛蟹 kegani ( ) and 喧嘩 kenka (fight). In other languages and |fr=Crabominable|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Crabominable|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krawell|demeaning=From and |it=Crabominable|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모단단게 Modandange|komeaning=From , , and |zh_cmn=好勝毛蟹 / 好胜毛蟹 Hàoshèngmáoxiè|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=好勝毛蟹 Housingmòuhháaih|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Крабаминабл Krabaminabl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles External links |} de:Krawell es:Crabominable fr:Crabominable it:Crabominable ja:ケケンカニ zh:好胜毛蟹